Another Chance
by Sapphire Hikari
Summary: Dawn, May, Misty and Leaf all suffered terrible deaths, but they weren't ready to die just yet, the legendaries decided to give them a second chance, but at a price, they would walk the earth as spirits, protectors. "We did die, that is true, but it wasn't our time, and it never will be" Sorry for a bad description, I promise it gets better XD ikari, contest, poke and oldrival XD
1. Dawns Story

**Hey guys! so this is the first story from this account! exciting isn't it? XD well it is for me XD anyway this story is called Another Chance and it contains mainly ikarishipping, contestshipping, pokeshipping and oldrivalshipping XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the characters, the only thing I actually own is the plot of the story, and the name of course XD**

**so basically, the pokegirls all died you see, but they died at the wrong time so they are gonna be given a new chance at life, but on one condition, they must become the next Guardians XD you see, Dawn is the protector of life, happiness, love and health, she tries to save people who are dying or restores hope and happiness in people, Leaf controls nature, so like, trees and plants and animals, stuff like that XD May controls the skies, like weather or stuff like that, and Misty is in charge of the seven seas and water XD**

**anyway, the first 4 chapters is just how each character died, sorry if they are short though.. anyway, ENJOY XD**

**XXXX**

**Dawns Story**

**Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh, 50 years ago**

"Hikari please be careful when you go out, some strange things have been happening recently and I don't like it..." said my mother as I prepared to leave.

"Yes mother, I know, I will be careful, besides I am only going out to go see Jun" I replied.

"I don't trust that boy, there is something off about him" said my mother quietly.

"Don't be silly mother, I've known him for jt over 1 year now, an I trust him completely" I said as I left.

Surely mother is just being silly, there is nothing wrong with Jun, right?

I shook off all my bad thoughts as I walked towards the old willow tree we had agreed to meet at.

"Hey, Hikari! Over here!" I heard Jun shout.

I turned around to see Jun amidst the trees, why is he over there? the forest is creepy...

Either way, I made my way up to him, a smile making its way onto my face.

"so, why are you over here? I thought we agreed to meet at the willow?" I asked cheerily, yet still curious.

Jun didn't answer, all he did was laugh, grinning at me in a weird way, what's wrong with him?

All of a sudden, a bunch of men and pokemon emerged from the forest and started to surround me. Slowly, as the words my mother had said to me repeated again in my head, realization dawned on me.

"So this is why we're here! This is all a trap! you knew I would trust you, and you took advantage of that!" I screamed.

"Shut up and stay still! the more you fight back, the more pain will come to you..." said one of the men wit a menacing smile.

"No! I wont!" I shouted. I turned around and started to run, not looking back once, for a second I thought I would get away, that is until I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and yank me back, I twisted around to see who it was, and I swear my heart almost stopped beating... it was Juns Gallade... he really set his pokemon on me? But why... I loved him...

My body went limp as I let the pokemon drag me back to the group, still stunned by Juns actions.

"I told you to stay still!" shouted one of the men, slapping me hard in the face.

"Wait, Shingeki, how about we let Jun handle this one? Then he can prove he really is one of us" said what seemed to be the leader of these murderers.

Around me, I heard grunts and cries of approval, but.. Jun wouldn't do that to me would he? I turned to see his face blank, not expressing any emotion.

"Go on Jun" said the man.

The person I used to think I knew turned to look at me, malice in his eyes, he pulled out a pokemon from his belt and released it, Electivire, his star pokemon...

"Jun please don't do this.. I-I love you... I truly do..." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

For a second, I expected Jun to soften up and drop the act, but I was proved wrong when he started laughing, "you don't actually think I loved you did you? Your nothing but a stupid girl! besides.. everyone knows 'true love' doesn't exist!"

I felt the world around me start to crash down, how could someone I trusted so much say something like that? The only person I ever loved.. is going to be the one to kill me... I bowed my head down, waiting for the inevitable, if this is how love works... then I don't want it...

"Electivire, thunder punch!"

**XXXX**

**oh my god guys, that was so bad.. im sorry XD hopefully the others will be better, anyway bye for now, see you next time!**


	2. Mistys Story

**Hello everyone! and thank you for the amazing reviews XD it really means a lot XD and hey Cherries! long time no speak XD**

**And to everyone who said the previous chapter was a bit dark.. I'm sorry, but it's going be like that for the next few chapters XD**

**So, without further ado, lets get on to Misty's story XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters.**

**XXXX**

**Misty's Story**

**Cerulean City, Kanto, 42 years ago**

"Come on Kasumi! Let's go or we will be late!" shouted my younger sister, running towards the lake.

"I know, I'm coming Yuna!" I replied back, why must she be so energetic, I thought as I ran after the little girl.

Ever since we were kids, we always loved this late, all 5 of us, but this year, it was just me and Yuna, my other sisters, Sakura, Botan and Ayame, are in Unova right now, participating in Pokémon Musicals.

"Kas, snap out of it! I wanna go to the lake!" huffed the 15 year old.

"Yeah yeah I know, calm down" I sighed.

The rest of the walk, or run, in Yuna's case, was spent in silence, but thankfully it was only a short walk. The lake was as beautiful as ever, even in the winter. The once green trees were stripped of all their leaves, and a thick blanket of snow covered the floor, the lake itself was coated with a layer of ice, and I should think all the river pokemon were hibernating at this time.

"Hey, sis, do you think I could walk over the ice without it breaking?" asked an excited Yuna.

"Probably not, and don't try, it's dangerous, and mother would kill us" I replied back, authority clear in my voice.

"Awwh, you're no fun Kas"

"No fun, eh? I'll show you no fun!" I replied, scooping up a handful of snow and throwing it at her.

"Hey! I'll make you regret that!" she giggled, flinging snow right back at me.

We played around for hours, chucking snow at each other, and building shelters, we even built a snowman.

"Kasumi!" yelled my sister as she charged at me, tackling me to the ground. I felt her hands as she tried to tickle me.

"Oh no you don't!" I laughed, picking her up and chucking her into a pile of snow.

"Awh, Kasumi, it's so cold!" she huffed, but I could see her smiling. "Well I guess you won.." she said as she started walking away, but in a flash she turned around and charged at me again.

But this time I was ready, just as she ran at me, I picked her up and tried to fling her into another pile of snow, but I missed. I stared in horror as I saw my little sister curled up on the ice, cracks spreading around her.

"Crap! Yuna, stay still okay? I will come and get you, just don't move a muscle" I shouted, cursing as I realised I left my only pokemon with Vine Whip at home.

"Are you crazy? If you come get me, you could fall in!" she cried.

"Not if I'm careful I wont" I replied, taking a tentative step onto the ice.

"Oh, Kasumi be careful, please" whispered my sister.

"I will" I said.

I was halfway there when I felt cracks under my feet, the ice was breaking, and it was breaking quickly.

"Kasumi, I don't want to fall in, it's cold, do you have any pokemon on you?" whispered my sister, tears of fear running down her face.

"No, I don't I left them all at home..." I replied steadily, telling myself off inside my head, what was I thinking? Why would I leave them all at home? Now I have put both me _and _my sister in danger.

Suddenly, the ice beneath me was gone and I was falling into the deep abyss.

"KASUMI!" I heard my sister scream, but then her voice was cut off.

The cold around me was unbearable and I started to feel numb as I flailed my arms, searching for the surface, I was trapped underneath the rest of the ice, where had I fallen? surely there should be a hole somewhere.

I looked around and my heart stopped, there floating beneath the ice, was my sister, she had fallen too, no, no, no NO, she can't drown, I won't let her drown! I screamed inside my head. I tried desperately to swim towards her, but I didn't seem to be moving, I'm too numb, I can barely even move.

All I can see is my sister desperately trying to find the surface, but she too found herself immobile, gasping for air.

_No, no... I promised my mother I would keep her safe, I PROMISED! but.. I failed. _

I felt myself gasping for breath, but instead water entered my lungs, choking me. I guess this is it, I have failed, my perfect little sister... wa all I could think about as darkness overtook my vision.

**XXXX**

Slowly, I opened my eyes, my head was spinning, after my eyes adjusted to the light I sat up and looked around confused, where the hell am I? What happened?

"Oh, good, your awake, my name is Hikari, and you're Kasumi right?" said a voice.

I looked around to see a blue haired girl crouched by my bedside. Am I dreaming?

"Uh, yeah, um, who are you? And why am I here? What happened?" I asked tentatively.

"I just told you, I am Hikari, well, actually, I've had to change my name to Dawn, so just call me that okay? Dawn Hikari Berlitz, and don't you remember what happened? With the ice? And the water?" asked the girl.

Suddenly all the memories came rushing back to me, I was with Jade, and the ice broke... and the ice broke... me and my sister fell in... I drowned, wait, I _drowned_, I should be _dead_... and what about my sister? Wait, where's my sister?!

"Wait, Dawn, whatever you're name is, where is my sister? is she okay? and shouldn't I be dead right now?!" I asked, confusion clouding my thoughts.

"Slow down, let me explain, technically, yes, you did die... But this may be crazy to hear, but the legendary god, Arceus, decided it wasn't time for you to die, so he sent you back here, to be a guardian, the guardian of water and weather and stuff I believe, which is kind of ironic considering you drowned" said the girl.

"Wait what? Are you insane? And where is my sister?! Where is Yuna?!" I repeated.

"Look, calm down okay? look just trust me, I didn't exactly ask for this either you know! And as for your sister, Kasumi you saw her drown.." Dawn explained, I could tell she was losing her patience with me.

"Yeah and I also felt myself drown too! But yet I'm here! Why would you save me and not her?! She's 15! She didn't deserve to die!" I screamed at her.

"Just shut up okay?! It wasn't up to me! I can't control these things, I may be the guardian of life, but I can't get to everyone at once! I'm sorry okay, I'm _sorry,_ I didn't want her to die but there was nothing I could have done..." said Dawn, frustration visible in her voice.

"...Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped... I just, I had one job... and I failed.. and now she's dead..." I whispered, tears making their way down my face.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, and I bet she's up there right now, telling you to keep your head up and smile, I have lost people too, I know what it's like, but you will be okay, I promise" she said, she sat on the bed next to me and put her arm around me in an attempt to comfort me.

"Okay, how about we change the subject, I will tell you all about being a guardian if you like, it has it's ups and downs, like we can live forever, which is a curse and a blessing, and we get these really cool wings..." explained the blue haired girl, slowly, I felt myself starting to feel better, maybe this won't be too bad, besides, I know my sister would want me to be happy here.

**XXXX**

**Okay guys, second chapter is officially finished XD sorry if it was a bit bad, and I hope you liked it XD**

**As you can see I have used Japanese names,**

**Kasumi=Misty**

**Yuna=Misty's younger sister that I made up**

**Sakura=Daisy**

**Botan=Lily**

**Ayame=Violet**

** see you next time!**

**~Sapphire Hikari**


End file.
